Because It's Fun
by skyofdreams
Summary: Blaise just wants peace and quiet, but when Ginny appears in it's place, his peace turns into fun. Little fluffy oneshot. BG T for safety. Slightly AU Set in OotP.


**A/N Oi. I'm straying from the path of Draco/Ginny. Sad... Anyway, this story is Blaise/Ginny. Rated T for safety of course and slightly AU, I guess.**

'Life is stupid. Why am I even alive?' Blaise thought. 'Draco's father is forcing him to get the Dark Mark. I don't think he wants to, but if he has to, then that means I do too. Not because I follow Draco around like one of his croonies, but Draco can't handle the Dark Lord alone.'

Blaise sighed and wandered around the dungeons. Soon the castle would be awake and the dreaded Monday would begin. It was around five o' clock in the morning. Blaise stopped at a dusty window and sat down. He pressed his forehead against the window and sighed again.

Silence. A few precious minutes of silence engulfed him. The light of dawn was just tinting the sky with a pinkish orange hue. Blaise watched the sun rise quietly, letting it's beauty grace his presence.

"What are you doing up?" said a soft female voice behind him. He jerked up and saw Ginny Weasley in all her glory. The tiny light that protruded from the mirky window hit her striking red hair and pale, creamy skin in such a way that made her look ethereal.

"I could ask the same of you." Blaise whispered. If he spoke to loud, he peacufulness would melt away. "But I won't." he turned his back to her and leaned against the window again.

"I'm on prefect duty." Ginny said quietly, sitting down next to him on the stone bench under the window. "You should get to bed. I could get you in trouble."

Blaise turned to look at her again. "But you wouldn't." he said, his voice equally quiet.

Ginny didn't answer. He was right; she wouldn't get him in trouble. Other than being out of bed after hours, he wasn't doing anything wrong. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Will you tell me what you're doing down here?" she asked, breaking the confortable silence.

Blaise groaned, frustrated. "I came down here to think! You're disturbing me." he yelled, shifting to his feet. Ginny remained silent, looking at him with wide eyes. This stupid girl comes down here on bloody prefect duty and can't seem to leave him alone!

"I'm sorry." she mumbled. "I thought you might want some company. You looked so lonely. Just like I was."

Blaise watched her carefully. "I don't want your company." he sneered. Ginny nodded, making Blaise feel an odd bubble rise in his chest. Was it sympathy?

"I understand. I probably wouldn't want anyone to disturb my peace either. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll just be leaving." Ginny said, getting to her feet.

Blaise nodded curtly, "Yeah, you do that." He pushed down that odd feeling rising up in him. Ginny smiled at him, causing a new feeling to wash over him. Why is she making that happen!

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said, almost regretfully. Blaise smirked. Tomorrow was double potions; another reason to pick on some I'm-so-noble Gryffindors.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked, still smirking, "Don't like potions?" Ginny gave him a disgusted face. Blaise laughed, teasingly.

"Potions would be a lot more enjoyable if it wasn't with that bloody git of a professor Snape." Ginny said, grimacing. Blaise shook his head at her.

"You should be careful about what you say in his dungeons." Blaise warned. "You never know who could be listening?." He said, chuckling. Ginny grinned at him. It wasn't everyday that you saw a Slytherin really smiling.

"Like you?" Ginny asked.

"That's right. I could tell him you said that." Blaise said, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back against the wall.

"Oh, but I caught you out of bed after hours." Ginny countered. "Besides, it's not like Snape doesn't know I hate him already."

Blaise smirked. "I don't think he's that fond of you either." Ginny laughed. Blaise wanted to hear it again, for some reason. He brushed off the feeling quickly.

"I'll just be going." Ginny said, she turned to leave, but Blaise caught her arm. She turned to glare at him.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked irritably. "First you yell at me for disturbing you and now you won't let me leave!"

Blaise laughed at her sudden outburst. She was spitfire. "I'm beginning to enjoy your company. Will you please stay here with me?"

Ginny looked at him as though his face had developed some sort of hideous rash. Blaise laughed again. "I should really be patrolling the halls." she insisted.

"Oh come on." Blaise said, his voice low and seductive. "No one's out this early. Everyone's in bed."

"You aren't." she said, tugging her arm away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"It's not like you have anything better to do. Surely you don't enjoy patrolling the halls." Blaise smirked, tugging her arm until she fell onto the bench next to him.

"I like it more than sitting here with you." she retorted, sticking her tongue out in a childish behavior. She must have realized out immature it seemed because she immediatly pulled it back into her mouth.

"You like it that much, eh?" Blaise teased. Ginny pushed him in a joking manner. He waved his arms around madly, trying to keep his balance, but no avail. He fell rather ungracefully onto the floor, his body sprawled out half over the bench, half on the floor.

Ginny laughed loudly as Blaise's cheeks flamed. How is it that a bloody Gryffindor could manage to embarass him so early in the day? Blaise growled and Ginny stopped laughing. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, but couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips.

Blaise jumped and tackled Ginny to the ground. "Hey!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you deserve." he hissed. Her eyes went wide and her face held a look of horror. Blaise smirked. The poor girl thought he was going to hurt her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Weaslette."

Ginny looked visibly relieved, but when Blaise began to tickle her, her face took on an angry look between all the helpless giggles. "Get off me!" she yelled.

Blaise ignored her, tickling her sides mercilessly. "Make me." he growled in her ear. Ginny obeyed. She pulled her arms out of his grasp and shoved his chest hard.

He fell away from her and rolled onto his back. They both remained where they were, on the floor, side by side, panting and gasping for air.

"So, Zabini, don't you want to get back to your peace and quiet?"" Ginny asked, still slightly breathless. Blaise propped his elbow up and rested his face in his hand.

"Nah." he said, grinning. "What I just had was much better." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what was it that you just had?" she asked. He smiled.

"Fun." he answered simply. Ginny grinned. Maybe Slytherins weren't all bad.

"Interesting." she muttered, unaware that Blaise was watching her intently. She sighed and put her hands behind her head like a pillow.

Blaise rolled over on top of her. Ginny gasped as he took her hands and held them above her head. "Is it?" he whispered. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Ginny shook, but didn't push him away. She responded as his tongue begged entrance. She let him in.

They broke apart for air and Ginny asked, "What are you doing?" Blaise licked his lips before he answered, "Having fun."

Ginny giggled and pushed him off. "This is wrong, you know." Blaise nodded.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime." He said, giving her a heart-mealting grin. She shuddered and blushed.

"Maybe we should." She replied. Blaise smiled and took her lips again. Ginny kissed him back and he smirked into the kiss. Ginny felt herself tangle her fingers in his thick black hair as he pulled the ponytail out of her own hair.

Ginny pulled away suddenly, causing Blaise to pout ('which looks extremely sexy' she noticed). "We can't do this." Ginny sighed. "I have to go." She took the ponytail holder out of his hand and pulled her hair back up as she walked away.

Blaise watched her, dumbfounded. Had he done something wrong? Blaise immediatly shook that thought away. He had had plenty of girls before, he knew what they liked. So what was it?

'Potter!' he thought fiercely. 'She's going out with Potter!'

Blaise sighed. He shouldn't be caught up in a Weasely anyway. That was wrong. On top of that, she was a Gryffindor! Blaise shook his head at his own sillyness. Sure she had been a wonderful kisser, but what else? There were plenty of girls who can kiss.

Blaise stood and dusted his robes off. The day would begin soon and he would need to get ready. He trudged back to the Slytherin common room and found Draco awake.

"Where have you been?" he asked, smirking.

Blaise smirked back. "With a girl."

"Oh?" Draco asked, "Anyone I know?" Blaise shook his head. There was no need for Draco to know that he snogged the Weaslette. He walked up to his dorm room to get fresh robes.

'Today should be fun.' he thought, pulling his robes over his head. He headed down to breakfast and found his Ginny sitting with Potter. Jealousy burned inside him.

'My Ginny?' he asked himself. No she wasn't his Ginny. She belonged to Potter. 'That's about to change.' he though, smirking. He jogged over to the Gryffindor table where Ginny and Potter sat.

"Hullo, Weaslette." he said. She turned around and looked at him, blushing and glaring at the same time. Harry noticed and glanced warily between the two.

"What do you want, Zabini?" she asked, annoyed.

Blaise placed his hand over his heart in mock-hurt. "Why, Ginerva, have you forgotten me already?" he asked, "What about our hot, steamy passion under the starts last night?"

Harry looked murderous. He glared first at Blaise and then at Ginny, "What is he talking about?"

Ginny blushed. "I don't know, Harry! Is that what you think of me? A little slut who sleeps with anyone and everyone?" she snapped.

"No, Sweetheart, I kno-"

Blaise smirked and interrupted him, "Ginny, how can you deny what we had?" Ginny glared at him.

"You bastard!" she yelled, punching him in the stomach, hard. Blaise doubled over, but still laughed.

"Ginny, you were drunk. I didn't think you really meant anything by it." Blaise continued. "You must have built up so much tension. Potter probably could relieve you, could he?"

Harry stood and punched Blaise in the jaw. People were now watching.

"How dare you!" Ginny screeched. "What happened last night was nothing!"

"You mean you did sleep with him!" Harry yelled.

Blaise smirked as Ginny yelled. "No!"

"Ginny, let me talk to you." Blaise said.

"No!" Ginny and Harry yelled together.

Blaise ignored them and pulled Ginny by the arm into an empty classroom. She struggled in vain, for Blaise was much bigger than her.

"what do you want!" she yelled. Tears were running down her face. Blaise frowned. He hadn't mant to make her cry. "Harry hates me now!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Blaise said with as much sincerity that he could muster. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't ignore what happened."

"Why not? You go through girls like tissues!" she shouted. He tried to shush her, but she wouldn't listen, "We didn't do anything last night."

"Ginny, I like you a lot." Blaise said, ignoring her screams. All of a sudden she stopped. "I have for a long time, and I don't like seeing you with Potter."

Ginny stared at him. "I don't care."

"Please, Ginny?" Blaise asked. "Just give me a chance."

"Why would I dump Harry Potter for you?" she asked. Blaise's face fell and then took on a look of fury. He pushed her against the wall.

"I'm better that Potter will ever be." Blaise whispered. He kissed her again. He could feel her wall of persistance crumbling. Ginny gave in to her impule and kissed him back.

"Fine." Ginny said, reluctantly. "I'll give you a chance."

Blaise grinned and picked her up, spinning her around. "Good. I knew you'd come around." he said. She glared daggers at him; he didn't seem to notice.

"Now, my dear." Blaise said. "Let's go eat."

Ginny sighed and followed him out the door. "Why am I doing this?" she muttered to herself. Blaise heard.

"Because it's fun." he answered, smiling. Ginny smiled back. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

**A/N I know. It sucks. Review anyway. thanks.**


End file.
